


Keep still, almost done....

by SongsofPsyche



Series: SongofPysche likes to draw... [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ballet, Fanart, Gen, Ori does some drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-04 23:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsofPsyche/pseuds/SongsofPsyche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More fanart I drew. My  canon for this one is; a girl gets thrown into ME, the only talent she really has is ballet. When they get to Laketown, she finally gets to show the dwarves what she means. Ori decides to sketch her, Thorin is watching in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep still, almost done....

 

So that's what she meant when she said she did "Ballet"....

  
[ ](http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-2HjWot795Uc/UT199W-NFEI/AAAAAAAAAX0/4ayreZBcsjw/s1600/photo+copy+2.JPG)

  


 

 

  



End file.
